Sensitive Madness
by doctorSiqs
Summary: Draco Malfoy est perdu dans un passé qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver dont il retrace les lignes inlassablement. UA sans magie, court one-shot, première fic


« Il y a encore de cela quelques années, je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose possible. Je pensais que l'expression de folie amoureuse n'était employée que dans les livres, qu'elle n'était là que pour nous faire comprendre à nous, pauvres mortels, que des héros d'un autre temps, d'un autre lieu pouvaient être menés à faire des choses incroyables voire effroyables pour la personne qu'ils aimaient. J'ai depuis revu mon jugement.

Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais vingt et un ans. Il avait presque dix ans de plus que moi. Je venais d'être engagé dans une boîte de comptabilité où le travail était inintéressant au possible et où le salaire n'était guère mieux. D'après mes parents, j'aurais du m'estimer heureux que mon patron, qu'ils vénéraient désormais comme s'il était l'incarnation de Dieu sur Terre, m'ait embauché, moi un jeune sans expérience et sans presque aucun diplôme.

Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite sû qu'il mattirerait des ennuis. Non pas qu'il eut l'air hostile à mon égard, il était même plutôt charmant compte tenu du fait que l'on n'avait rien en commun et que j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'il me disait au moins la moitié du temps. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est cette gentillesse qui m'a fait me méfier de lui. Dans ma famille, nous avons un proverbe qui nous sert presque de base de vie « Pour toute chose que Dieu te donne, il te réclamera le double ».

A cette époque, je n'étais proche de personne, je n'avais pas de vrai ami, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais vraiment soutenu dans quoi que ce soit, partant du principe que tout ce que je pourrais obtenir dans la vie, il fallait que je le gagne par moi même, quitte à ce que je mange des pâtes la moitié du mois où que l'on menace constamment de me couper l'électricité. C'est donc dnas un état d'esprit où je pensais ne pouvoir faire confiance en personne sinon moi-même que j'ai fait sa connaissance.

Il avait un charisme fou, il était grand, brun, beau et il le savait forcément. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment la secrétaire battait des cils à son approche pour s'en convaincre. C'est lui qui m'a formé à un métier qui ne m'avait jamais interressé. Il m'a aidé à m'intégrer dans la société, il mangeait avec moi le midi, un peu comme un grand frère qui aurait voulu m'aiguiller dans cette nouvelle vie. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce dieu qui me ferait payer sa gentillesse tôt ou tard.

Et puis un jour, peut être six mois, huit mois après mon embauche, tout à changé. Je l'ai vu arriver, toujours aussi beau malgré les cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et un air soucieux que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. J'ignorais même qu'Harry Potter était capable de se faire du soucis pour quoi que ce soit. Après tout il avait la vie dont beaucoup auraient pu rêver : une femme qui l'aimait et qui l'attendait sagement à la maison, trois enfants dont il était le héros vivant, une jolie maison d'après les rares photos qu'il m'en avait montré et pour couronner le tout il avait un stupide chien nommé Patmol.

Au déjeuner, faisant pour une fois fi de mes réserves, je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Et là j'ai appris des choses qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je ne sache jamais. Il m'a révélé d'une voix un peu enrouée que son mariage n'était qu'une façade, qu'il s'était marié à la petite soeur de feu son meilleur ami pour honorer une promesse qu'il lui avait faite, ou qu'il s'était faite à lui même je ne sais plus trop. Il m'a révélé qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité quelques années plus tôt mais, pour ne pas briser la famille qu'il avait si durement bâtie, il était resté passif face à cette révélation sur lui même.

Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de son mal être soudain, lui qui avait plutôt l'air de s'accomoder de la situation, il m'a avoué qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. J'étais sous le choc. Moi qui imaginais cet homme comme un roc, je me rendais finalement compte qu'il n'était qu'un homme.

Après ce dialogue, je n'arrivais plus à vivre normalement. Je le voyais qui semblait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de bouillie émotionnelle. C'est après cette discussion, notre vraie première discussion en tant que personnes, que j'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. J'ai réalisé qu'avec la secrétaire que j'avais détesté presque au premier regard, c'était ma jalousie qui parlait. Je l'avais toujours trouvé très beau et charismatique mais, je crois que ce qui m'avait fait craquer c'était l'attitude bienveillante qu'il avait eu envers moi dès le premier jour alors même qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que je devais sincèrement avoir l'air d'un gosse de riche snobinard. Il ne m'avait pas jugé alors qu'il aurait eu tous les droits de le faire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'avait accepté tel que j'étais, sans chercher à me faire dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire, sans chercher à me faire devenir quelqu'un que je n'étais pas.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus je cherchais à en apprendre sur celui qui avait volé le coeur de l'homme que j'aimais. Le seul problème était que l'illustre, le grand Harry Potter refusait de me donner une quelconque information à son sujet. Je remarquais bien que son regard si vert se voilait dès que j'abordais le sujet mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Cela me faisait autant souffrir que lui, peut-être même plus, mais il fallait que je sache. Après tout le dicton dit « connais tes ennemis ».

J'aurais tellement aimé me rapprocher de lui, sortir tout le monde de son coeur, sa famille, ses amis, mais surtout cet homme, j'aurais voulu pouvoir tous les chasser d'un coup de baguette magique pour pouvoir avoir la place pour moi seul. Je n'en dormais presque plus et mon travail s'en ressentait au point que notre patron menaça de me renvoyer sans autre forme de procès.

Je crois que je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette soirée si particulière. Lorsque le noir me monte, je me rappelle son sourire et ses yeux si brillants lors de cette soirée.

C'était après une journée de travail bien remplie. Sur une impulsion, je l'ai invité à prendre un verre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais preuve d'un courage que j'ignorais posséder. Avec un sourire qui avait l'air soulagé, il a accepté. Bien vite, le verre a été multiplié par trois, puis par six. Je voyais bien qu'il ne voulais pas rentrer chez lui. Je ne sais pas trop comment on a eu la force de monter dans le métro jusqu'à mon minuscule studio mais nous y sommes arrivés. Un peu gênés,nous avons commandé une pizza ne sachant pas trop comment combler le vide. Après les évènements se sont enchaînés sans que je ne sache trop ce qui avait bien pu se passer. A un moment j'étais en train de rire bêtement après que ma bouche ait manqué un énième verre d'alccol et l'instant d'après, j'avais sa langue dans ma bouche, entamant une valse indécente avec la mienne. Il a eu un sursaut de culpabilité parce que très vite il s'est retrouvé la tête dans mon cou à me supplier inlassablement de le pardonner. Mais, je ne pouvais pas pardonner. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner, j'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Alors, cette fois ci c'est moi qui l'ait embrassé. J'ai agrippé ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille et j'ai plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de pareil. J'avais déjà eu quelques aventures adolescentes mais rien qui se rapprochait de ce moment. Nous n'avons jamais ouvert au livreur de pizza.

Nous nous sommes vus régulièrement après ça. Plus le temps passait, plus on prenait de risques. Nous étions heureux. Et pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à prendre toute la place de son coeur. Je me rendais malade à l'imaginer avec sa femme, mais surtout à l'imaginer pleurer pour un homme qu'il n'aurait visiblement jamais et qui n'était pas moi.

Et puis un jour, la sentence est tombée, je n'aurais jamais de happy end. Il ne quitterait jamais sa femme, jamais nous ne serions un couple. Elle était de nouveau enceinte.

J'ai cru mourir. J'ai voulu mourir tellement fort. J'aurais souhaité n'être jamais né. J'ai quitté mon travail, j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité. Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus et puis un jour... j'ai craqué. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée chez eux, je n'en ais strictement aucun souvenir. J'ai que des flashes de ces moments d'horreur. C'est quand les policiers m'ont raconté plus tard ce qu'il s'était passé que j'ai réalisé. J'avais tué une femme enceinte et ses trois enfants. Enfin, massacré serait plus exact. Apparremment c'est les cris qui ont alerté les voisins. Le carnage, je l'ai découvert sur les photos. J'ai vu le sang, tout ce sang, des organes mis au jour. On aurait dit une peinture d'art contemporain dont la seule couleur était le rouge.

Après la suite vous la connaissez, les diagnostics psychiatriques, le procès et maintenant l'hôpital...

-Cela fait trois ans que vous êtes ici monsieur Malfoy et j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas évolué. Que vous ne voulez pas évoluer. Vous ne vous êtes rapproché d'aucun patient, vous ne vous impliquez pas dans les activités thérapeutiques... Vous ne faites que brasser votre passé et vous savez très bien que dans votre état, si vous faites du sur place, si vous refusez d'avancer, c'est la dépression qui gagnera. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui je comprends, je sais tout ça, mais je peux pas. Je peux plus, je me dis juste que si je disparaissais, je ne manquerai à personne parce que j'ai en quelque sorte tué de l'intérieur la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Et vous savez quel est le pire dans tout ça ? C'était moi. Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme qu'il aimait mais qu'il n'osait pas approcher c'était moi. Il me l'a craché au visage comme une insulte lors du procès. Alors à quoi bon ? De toute façon, je sais que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Qui laisserait sortir un homme qui a commi tant de crimes ? Personnne. Personne. S'il vous plaît laissez moi maintenant professeur. »


End file.
